Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 November 2013
11:58 hi 11:58 hi 11:58 ok i got my compiler regestered and the DirectX library 11:58 ok cool 11:58 command time 11:58 I made the server btw 11:59 I saw 11:59 What kind of application should I make for this? 11:59 Right now its not running tso tell me when you want to play 11:59 I usually made Console Applications 11:59 And I have my MC open 11:59 I don't think you can use directx in a console window 11:59 Ok 12:00 What kind of file? 12:00 server's running 12:00 Win32? 12:00 yeah that should work 12:01 You're doing C++ right? 12:01 yes 12:01 ok so yeah that should work 12:02 What command is closest to GFILL in DirectX? 12:02 sorry for so many questions 12:02 And I think the Minecraft Server is local 12:02 But its ok 12:03 sorry i was afk 12:04 so like GFILL? 12:04 yea 12:04 let me check... 12:06 here's a good website for learning: http://www.directxtutorial.com/ 12:07 I don't think there is a command like GFILL 12:08 Everything is mostly rendering triangles 12:09 hmmm 12:11 for GCLS theres ClearRenderTargetView(); 12:11 What are you guys talking about? 12:11 DirectX 12:11 Oh 12:11 For DirectX, you don't need to clear the screen 12:11 It works differently than Petit Computer 12:12 ...unless you're working directly with the buffer 12:12 http://images.wikia.com/petitcomputer/images/0/0a/PB_box_art.png 12:12 yeah my work of 2:14 minutes 12:12 yeah 12:12 Anyway, I have to go cook dinner 12:13 yum yum!! 12:13 i wanna eat "tamales" 12:13 oh 12:13 in my box art say "peit blocks" o_O 12:14 lol 12:15 does anyone want to try to connect to my minecraft server? 12:16 TOO MANY WORDS 12:16 HOW TO I MAKE A SQUARE 12:16 >.< 12:17 umm, It's complicated 12:17 it's eaiser to do 2 triangles 12:17 thats the exact opposite of ptc 12:17 there is no GTRIANGLE command 12:17 try this tutorial: http://www.directxtutorial.com/ 12:18 im on there 12:18 oh 12:18 I dont even think my dad installed DirectX properly 12:18 it goes throug hhow to make a triangle 12:18 *through 12:18 *how 12:18 I tried 12:18 #include 12:18 and it cant find it 12:19 You probably have to manually set up the path directory 12:19 I had to do that 12:19 #triforze 12:19 D: this is too complicated 12:19 But I have Microsoft Visual C++ 2010 12:19 I have Visual C++ 2012 12:19 so it might be different 12:19 they cant be /that/ different 12:20 only 2 years 12:20 It's alot more complicated the ptc 12:20 *then 12:20 i have 2010 12:20 Let me figure out how to do it for 2012 12:21 Visual C++ 2010 have i 12:21 why cant i just do 12:21 draw.triangle 1,2,3 color=blue 12:21 what 12:21 i wanna be able to do that 12:21 Because it require using buffers 12:21 the admin was banned?? 12:21 12:21 and setting up a bunch of stuff 12:21 I dont even know what that is 12:21 oh oh 12:21 admins everywhere! 12:22 a buffer is like the GPAGE layers 12:22 then 12:22 draw.onpage 1 12:22 normally you use 2 buffers 12:22 easy as pie 12:22 a exception of me 12:22 a front buffer and a back buffer 12:22 draw.onpage alternate(1,2) 12:22 im the unico on the char then no are admin 12:23 and you draw on the back, then it switches with the front buffer 12:23 as I become admin 12:23 ?? 12:23 12:23 12:23 12:23 12:23 12:23 12:23 yea 12:23 my prg has that 12:23 ok 12:23 you probably just need to set up the file path then 12:24 IF PAGE THEN PAGE=0:GPAGE 0,2,3ELSE PAGE=1:GPAGE 0,32,2 12:24 why cant it be that easy 12:24 I wish it was 12:24 I should make the library 12:24 commands: 12:24 I really don't know why they make it so complicated 12:25 makeBox 12:25 makeTriangle 12:25 makeLine 12:25 and for 3D 12:25 make3DBox 12:25 make3DTriangle 12:25 make3DLine 12:25 I think OpenGL might be easier 12:25 I'll wait on graphics 12:26 for a while 12:26 ok 12:26 I still have a lot to learn 12:26 I need to learn while(){ 12:26 yeah graphics are a more advanced subjet in c++ 12:26 ikr 12:26 while() is pretty easy 12:26 time to make a console application! 12:26 yay 12:26 kinda like a for loop 12:27 if you do while(1){ 12:27 its a infinite loop 12:27 but you can use break; to end it 12:28 can you do: 12:28 while(x 1){ 12:28 stuff 12:28 if(stuff){ 12:28 x=0 12:28 } 12:28 } 12:28 yep 12:28 now i have visual 2013 buaha!! 12:28 awesome sauce 12:28 (megusta) 12:28 but make sure you set c to 0 before that 12:29 C? 12:29 I meant x not c 12:29 oh 12:29 because if you do: int x; 12:29 it could have anything in it 12:29 so use int x=0; just to be safe 12:30 :D i just did x=x++ 12:30 because if it had 1 in it, it will skip the program which could be bad 12:30 you could also do ++x 12:30 that's the same thing as x=x++ 12:31 i gtg 12:31 bye 12:31 ok bye 12:38 (spam) 12:46 lumage 12:46 please don't eat H-E-B pizza 12:47 /N64) 12:47 (N64) 12:47 12:47 (doctor) 12:47 12:52 (doge) 12:53 (bill) 12:53 (bulletbill) 12:54 (yuno) 12:55 Randomouscrap seems to have gotten carried away with this... 12:55 (troll) 12:55 (harrypotter) 12:55 Lol 12:56 I love the harry picture 12:56 Yeah... (megusta) 12:56 (party) (toilet) (party) 12:56 Toilet party 12:56 (fry) 12:56 Oh, I'm dead serious 12:57 (inception) 12:57 (dead) 12:57 (nuke) 12:57 Lol I really have gotten carried away 12:57 But hey, might as well have fun 12:58 (tails) 12:58 (knuckles) 12:58 Gotta go fast 12:58 (sonic) 12:59 but is (bulletbill) faster? 12:59 ...probably (unamused) 12:59 And the real question is... 12:59 (banana) (banana) (nicolascage) (banana) (banana) 01:00 will it oh... hmm... You need a blender. 01:00 (lol) 01:00 Who is the second real face? 01:00 (omg) 01:00 (inception) = Leonardo 01:01 (cage) = Nick Cage 01:01 Oh. Ok 01:01 my 2nd name is Leonardo.. 01:01 .. 01:01 .. 01:01 . 2013 11 06